


When She Calls You Will Go

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N has been dating Dean for a while now but some things about him just don't add up. He's always leaving suddenly after getting calls from women, which he says are work but she doesn't know what he does. When she overhears the latest it seems to confirm her fears she might be the other woman.





	When She Calls You Will Go

**A/N: I know I have had a run of song fics this is only kinda one. I was listening to the Sugarland song Stay and that gave me the idea for this, but that’s as far as it goes. That being said I am writing this note before the fanfiction so I reserve the right to quote the song with no warning whatsoever.**

 

**When She Calls You Will Go**

 

The way they met hadn’t been romantic. Y/N had, had a shit day at work and just picked the closest bar she thought none of her coworkers would go to, to get thoroughly drunk at. She hadn’t made it through more than one drink before he walked in. He was all swagger, handsome good looks, piercing green eyes, and a dangerous edge she couldn’t help but be drawn to. In short he was sex on bow-legged legs, and Y/N changed the way she planned to forget her problems. 

 

They wound up in bed together, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. Y/N thought that would be it but he suggested they exchange numbers and asked if he could call when he was next in town. She said yes not really expecting him to.

 

But he had, again and again with increasing frequency until he was spending almost every weekend at her place, and she was calling him her boyfriend. Y/N knew there were lots of things about their relationship that weren’t typical. She knew he had a brother and a mother and had lost his father and grandparents. But she had never met any of his family, didn’t know where he lived except that it was somewhere near her home town in Kansas, and she didn’t even know what he did for a living.

  
  


At the beginning of their relationship their relationship she noticed his gun as she was lying in bed watching him redress.

 

“You always carry that or were you expecting me to get a little rough Dean,” Y/N teased watching him the sheet draped over her.

 

“No I carry it for work,” he said not looking up at her as he tied his boots.

 

“So what do Dean?” 

 

“I don’t know if we’ve had enough dates yet for me to answer that question.”

 

“Do they count as dates if we don’t leave my bedroom?”

 

He bent over pressing a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips, “They do in my book sweetheart, but I promise I’ll take you out to dinner or movie or something next time.”

 

Y/N sat up in bed wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss as the sheet pools around her waist, “They’ll be a next time?”

 

He look down at her hungrily eye raking over her now exposed skin, “There definitely will be, in fact…”

 

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He glanced down and Y/N saw the name Samantha on the screen before he hit ignore. 

 

“That’s work I have to go,” Dean sighed giving her one more lustful look before starting for the door.

 

“You are really not going to tell me what you do. What are you a secret agent or something?”

 

“Or something,” he responded with a smirk disappearing through her door.

  
  
  


The not knowing and the sporadic time with him bothered her. But when he was with it was like his whole world revolved around her and he always managed to make her questions seem unimportant until he left again and she was alone with her thoughts. The thing that really got to her were the calls. They all seemed to be from women Samantha, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, and Cas. Samantha and Cas seem to call the most. Dean always said they were work but despite how ernest he always seemed about that she wasn’t sure she could believe him anymore.

  
  
  


Y/N came awaked wrapped in Dean’s arms to the ringing of his phone. She snuggled back into his warmth trying to ignore the sound but it was to much. 

 

She reached for his phone from the night stand shoving it toward him and muttering, “Phone Dean.”

 

He groaned and answered it, “Hey Cas.”

 

He sat up and spoke quietly into the phone trying not to disturb her. She lay still trying to keep her breathing even as if she had gone back to sleep, but she was listening to Dean’s side of the conversation hoping to hear something that would calm her fears. 

 

“I’m kinda in the middle of something Cas.”

“Can’t it wait, until I come home.”

“Alright, alright I’ll be back soon. We’ll figure this out I promise Cas.”

He glanced back over his shoulder at her apparently sleeping form and lowered his voice even more,“How’s the kid?”

“That’s good maybe I’ll take him fishing again when I get back, maybe you can come to this time if you want.”

 

Y/N heart sank when she heard him ask about a child, seeming to confirm all her fears. Dean was so evasive about his life because he was trying to hide from her that she was the other woman, or one of them at least judging from the number of women who called him. Not only that but he apparently had a child, one he took fishing. Maybe he was married to Samantha or Cas. He certainly shared a child with Cas.

 

Dean hung up and it took all of her reserve to keep from flinching away from his touch as he gently shook her. 

 

“Babe, I have to go it work.”

 

She turned looking up at him taking the hand with which he had been shaking her, “Can’t you stay, please?”

 

Y/N hated herself for asking now she knew he had a family somewhere but the selfish part of her, the part that had fallen in love with him over the time they had been seeing each other had those desperate words falling her from her lips. She knew she should be so angry at him but if he would just choose her that selfish part of herself said they could work things out.

 

“I want sweetheart, but this is important and I have to go. I promise I’ll make it up to you next time,” he said giving her a quick peck on the lips then he was gone again.

 

He left her alone to curl up in the empty bed that still held his lingering warmth as her heart shattered, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
  


She hadn’t been sure what to do. Y/N was only certain that now she knew she couldn’t do this to someone else. She couldn’t be the woman he was with as he broke some other woman’s heart. Dean texted and she didn’t respond. He called and she didn’t answer. She couldn’t talk to him, give him the chance to talk her out of her decision.

 

Things finally came to a head when she was awakened in the middle of the night by Dean pounding on her door.

 

“What are you doing it’s three in the morning?” she demanded glaring at him as he answered the door.

 

He looked startled at her answer, “You weren’t answering your phone I called you like twenty times I was getting worried.”

 

“Well you can see I’m fine, so why don’t you go to where ever it is that you live, and don’t come back,” Y/N responded sharply starting to close the door, but stuck his foot in the way.

 

Dean’s face showed confusion and hurt, “Did I do something? I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly last time. But I promise this is more than just sex and I’ll make it up to you now. Barring the apocalypse I’ll stay as long as you want this time.”

 

Y/N gave up trying to close the door turning her back on him an hot tears started to flow down her cheeks as he said all the things that she wanted to hear but she couldn’t believe them not after all the secrets and what she had heard, “I can’t live this way anymore Dean.”

 

He stepped inside wrapping his arms around her and she didn’t have the energy to try to pull away, “Live what way? I don’t understand. Please, Y/N tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“It was all getting too much. The lies, and the secrets, and you leaving all the time. I don’t know what you do, or where you live. I haven’t met a single person in your life. Then there is all the women calling you Samantha, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, Patience, and Cas. God I heard you on the phone the other morning with cas you have a child with her. I won’t be the other woman or one of them.”

 

Then he did something which angered her more than any explanation he could have given he started to laugh. She shoved him away as hard as she could breaking from his hold and glaring up him.

 

“I’m glad you find my heart break so amusing. Get the hell out of my house.”

 

Dean sobered instantly, “No it not that I promise it’s not that. It’s just you have everything so wrong. Cas isn’t my baby mamma or wife, he is my best friend. Samantha is just how I put my brother Sam in my phone because he’s such a girl about his hair. Jody and Donna are friends, colleagues and close enough to be family. Alex, Claire and Patience are young enough to be my daughters. I am and have been many things but a cradle robber isn’t one of them.”

 

He sounded so sincere but he still hadn’t told her anything she could verify or answered her questions.

 

“Explanations for everything but you still won’t even tell me what you do for a living! What constantly has you being called away?”

 

He looked down quiet for a long moment, “You won’t believe me, it will sound crazy.”

 

She sighed running her hand over her face, “If you can’t even tell that Dean, just leave. I can’t go on with these secrets anymore even if you are telling the truth about the calls.”

 

Then it all came out in a rush, “I’m a hunter. Not like a shoots deer hunter. Like a hunts monsters hunter. Its sorta of the family business and I do it with my brother Sammy. I know it must sound crazy or like I am trying to cover for something up but I swear it the truth. I love you and I didn’t tell you because I know how it sounds and I don’t want to pull you into this life it’s too dangerous. Please give me a chance to prove it’s true, somehow.”

 

Y/N stared at him numbly, “You are a hunter?”

 

“Yes and I know that’s crazy…”

 

She cut him off by walking past him to the front door and flipping up her entry rug to reveal the devil’s trap it had covered on the floor.

 

“Why is there a devil’s trap on the floor?” Dean asked stunned.

 

“When I was young there was something in my house. Two men, Bobby and Rufus, they told my mom they were FBI agents but they told me the truth that they were there to hunt the monster. When I was a little older a friend of mine was possessed. I called Bobby and that time he taught me enough to ward my home so I could have a place that felt safe. I mostly try to pretend I don’t know what is out there.”

 

“Bobby?” he asked and there was almost something wistful the way he asked, “Grumpy but actually a softie.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Knew, and kind of know it’s complicated.”

 

Y/N stepped closer to him looking up at him, “There really isn’t anyone else?”

 

“No one sweetheart,” Dean responded taking her in his arms again.

 

“Will you explain why it’s complicated, and everything else?”

 

“It might take a while, but yes I will.”

 

“Will you let me meet the people in your life?”

 

“You can meet my brother right now if you come down to the parking lot he’s waiting in my Baby.”

Y/N bit her lip meeting his gaze, “I can meet him in the morning. You should probably tell him to get a room, because I want you to stay. As long as I want that was your promise. I want you to stay.”

 

Dean bent down meeting her lips in a searing kiss, before he scooped her up into his arms, “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” he promised as he carried her toward the bedroom.

 

**A/N: If you like the story leave kudos, if you love me leave a comment, and if you want make a request.**

  
  
  



End file.
